The Kim Clan
by wonowngyu
Summary: Wonwoo adalah putra dari Klan Mafia Jeon. Namun Ia di besarkan bersama Mingyu yang merupakan putra dari Klan Mafia Kim. Menyadari Jika hanya Mingyu yang menjaganya sejak kecil, Akankah Ia jatuh cinta kepada Pria yang menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia darinya? Meanie - Mafia Themed [PROLOG] RnR Please? :3


Cast : Mingyu And Wonwoo, Alexander Kim (Face Claimed Eli U-Kiss), Jeremy Jeon (Face Claimed Bang Yong Guk B.A.P), Other 

Genre : Drama, Romance, Crime

Rating : M (for Blood Scene)

Disclamer Note : Fanfict ini murni pemikiran dan milik saya. Mingyu dan Wonwoo cuma minjem. Ada yang saya pakein Face Claimed hanya untuk orang tua Mingyu dan Wonwoo karena kalo pake member SVT kurang cocok karena kurang garang. dan nanti di bagian bawah sendiri saya akan bikin semacam kamus/? tentang hal-hal yang saya tulis di ff kalo kalian ga ngerti. Happy Reading and Please give your review for this fanfict. Ini Fanfict pertama saya yang bergenre crime dan ada adegan darahnya. Dimana di Real Life saya takut darah! Hahaha. But i will give all my best!

* * *

• The Kim Clan •

* * *

Seoul, 2000

Mafia. Salah satu sisi kehidupan gelap di Seoul yang selalu berusaha bersembunyi dari polisi setempat. Dimana mereka lebih cerdas dari detektif, Dan kemampuan mereka lebih dari pasukan tentara negara. Mereka memiliki kekayaan yang cukup hingga 7 turunan. Karena mereka juga menjalankan bisnis ilegal yang mana sangat mahal. Menyelundupkan senjata api, narkoba, menjual manusia sebagai budak atau pemuas nafsu, menjual organ penting orang yang mereka habisi ke pasar gelap, memberikan pinjaman ke orang yang membutuhkan dengan bunga yang sangat besar, dan sebagainya.

Para Mafia dari Klan tertentu memiliki sebuah tato yang menandakan klan mereka. Dan sebelum masuk ke klan tersebut, mereka dilatih dengan sangat keras. Dimana nanti satu dari mereka akan setara dengan seratus tentara negara. Namun, mereka juga harus rela berkorban sebelum masuk ke dalam klan mafia. Yakni mereka harus meninggalkan keluarga mereka. Ya, Mereka harus meninggalkan keluarga mereka dan mengabdi ke Pemimpin Klan. Kecuali jika Pemimpin Klan tersebut mengizinkannya.

Karena keserakahan dan ingin melebarkan sayap, tak jarang Klan saling perang satu sama lain. Dimana Pemimpin Klan yang terbunuh akan kalah, dan para pengikutnya akan mengabdi ke Pemimpin Klan yang memenangkannya.

Ada banyak Klan yang berada di Seoul yang dulu saling bekerja sama, kini saling memperebutkan wilayah kekuasaan. Hingga tersisa dua Klan terbesar dan terkuat di Seoul. Yakni Kim Clan dan Jeon Clan. Dimana Kim Clan adalah pemasok senjata api, Sedangkan Jeon Clan memasok Obat bius.

Di Sebuah Mansion mewah bewarna putih milik Kim Clan tampak para petinggi Klan sedang rapat di ruangan rahasia tersebut. Alex tampak meminta lembaran berisi strategi untuk menyerang Jeon Clan. Bukan tanpa alasan Ia akan menyerang Klan itu. Ia tidak menyerang untuk mendapat kekuasaan karena dialah Klan yang terkuat di Korea saat ini karena mendapat dukungan dari beberapa klan besar di Jepang dan Cina.

Seorang Kapten pemimpin pasukan Kim Clan mengangkat tangannya ingin memberikan usul.

"Tuan Alex, apa tidak terlalu bahaya menyerang Klan terakhir dari Mafia Korea? Korea hanya tersisa dua klan saja"

Alex tampak memainkan jarinya diatas meja rapat. Lalu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Aku tidak peduli. Dan Kita akan menyerang klan tersebut. Malam ini. Dan pastikan kalian memakai pakaian tebal karena mereka menggunakan obat bius" ujar Alex sembari meminum winenya kasar.

"Ah Baiklah.."

"Siapkan Helikopter kita yang baru. Itu tidak akan bisa dilacak oleh musuh. Lalu aku akan pergi dengan mobilku tanpa kalian ikuti terlebih dahulu. Di kancing jasku ini terdapat kamera pengintai. Dan pastikan kalian sudah mengepung tempat tersebut begitu mereka menjamuku"

"Sudah sejauh apa anda menyiapkannya tuan?"

"95% dan sisanya adalah menyerangnya. Jangan bawa terlalu banyak pasukan. Bawa secukupnya dan pastikan mereka handal. Aku tidak ingin kehabisan pasukanku kali ini"

"Baik, Tuan"

Alex yang semula menggenggam sebuah cincin, memasukkan cincin tersebut ke dalam sakunya setelah ia mengecupnya.

Alex berjalan meninggalkan ruang pertemuan rahasianya dan berniat menuju garasi. Namun Ia melihat putra semata wayangnya sedang duduk di depan televisi dengan wajah masam.

"Papa mau pergi lagi?" tanya putranya ketus.

"Papa ada urusan sebentar, Mingyu. Jangan tidur terlalu malam, ya? Jika kau tidak bisa tidur, Mintalah susu hangat kepada bibi, oke?" jawab Alex lembut sambil mengusap rambut arang putranya.

"Ne, Papa" jawab Mingyu lesu.

"Papa akan kembali" Ujar Alex sembari berjalan menuju garasi dan memasuki mobil mewahnya yang sudah di siapkan.

* * *

• The Kim Clan •

* * *

Mansion Jeon Clan terlihat tenang. Putih menyala yang sangat kontras dengan kegelapan malam. Sebuah Mobil mewah bewarna hitam berhenti tak jauh dari gerbang utama. Sang pengemudi terlihat melihat ke arah sekitar. Lalu mengambil Walkie Talkienya.

"Ada beberapa cctv disini. Suruh Kepala Chwe mengontrol cctv tersebut sehingga nantinya tidak akan ada bukti jika kita kemari. Ganti"

Begitu gerbang utama dibuka, Ia melajukan lagi mobilnya. Berhenti sejenak di pos penjaga, Dan memastikan lampu indikator cctv mati, lalu memberikan sebuah bingkisan.

"Aku bawakan kalian donat untuk kalian. Dan panggil kelompok kalian untuk menikmati donat ini bersama. Karena ku yakin kalian butuh konsentrasi untuk menjaga kan? Salam damai untuk Jeon Clan" Alex memberikan 3 kardus donat yang sudah ia rencanakan. Setelah penjaga tersebut menerimanya dengan tersenyum, Ia memarkirkan mobilnya.

Ia mengirim pesan pada seseorang.

'To : Kapten Jung

Donat dengan racun sudah diterima. Dan cctv juga sudah di matikan. Segera datang dan kepung tempat ini selagi aku berbincang dengan Jeon'

Alex berjalan dan disambut oleh pelayan. Ia menaikkan alat setrum yang menyerupai gelang dan tentu saja ia sembunyikan di lengan coat panjangnya.

"Selamat malam Tu-" Pelayan tersebut roboh dan dengan cepat Alex membuka pintunya.

"Tuan Alex Kim? Tuan Jeremy sudah menunggu anda" Ujar kepala pelayan tua di Mansion membuat Alex segan ingin menyetrumnya.

"Ah Baiklah" Alex berjalan mengikuti kepala pelayan tersebut sembari melihat-lihat sekeliling. Tentu saja dengan menggerakkan badannya karena di kancing coatnya terdapat kamera pengintai yang sangat kecil. Dan mungkin di kancing kemeja yang ia kenakan juga.

Pelayan tersebut mengantarkan Alex ke ruang tamu di mana Jeremy sudah menunggunya dengan beberapa botol Wine terbaik. Jeremy menyambut Alex dengan senyuman terbaiknya. Tidak menyadari akan terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya beberapa saat lagi.

"Silahkan duduk, Teman lama" ujar Jeremy dengan penuh hormat.

"Ah tidak usah terlalu formal, Teman lamaku" Alex duduk di kursi tak jauh dari Jeremy yang seakan-akan memberi kode untuk pasukannya agar mulai berangkat.

"Ah iya, Maaf putraku sudah tertidur karena Ia sakit. Sehingga Ia tidak bisa menemani kita malam ini"

"Tidak apa-apa. Begitu juga dengan putraku. Dia sibuk mempelajari buku matematikanya. Kurasa juga bagaimana mungkin orang seperti kita membicarakan hal pekerjaan kita di depan anak kecil bukan?"

Tak lama kemudian beberapa pelayan datang dengan membawa Appatizer untuk mereka.

"Cobalah. Tak ada salahnya makan makanan luar kan? Salad udang dan Kentang tumbuk. Ku harap kau suka karena yang memasaknya adalah koki baru" Jeremy mengambil pisaunya dan memong udang di piringnya. Begitu pula dengan Alex.

"Hmmm... Matangnya pas sekali"

Jeremy hanya tersenyum sembari memanggil pelayannya untuk membawa makanan utama.

"Ku dengar kau suka Seafood Alex? Aku meminta koki baruku memasak Salmon panggang dengan saus krim lembut" pelayan tersebut menata piring hidangan dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Well, kau menjamuku dengan baik malam ini, Jeremy. Aku sangat terkesan"

Jeremy mengiris daging salmonnya dan mendapatkan potongan yang matang dengan sempurna.

"Sebetulnya aku sudah lama tidak memakan seafood karena putraku alergi seafood, Alex. Begitu kau mengiyakan ajakanku untuk makan malam. Aku berpikir tak ada salahnya makan malam yang tak biasa seperti ini" Jeremy bercerita kepada Alex yang mengoleskan saus diatas potongan salmon yang akan ia santap.

"Kasihan sekali. Kukira kau sering mengajak anakmu makan sushi. Well, Anakku justru senang membantu koki di rumahku. Dan Koki tersebut bercerita jika dia tidak mengacau. Aneh bukan?"

"Putraku pendiam sekali. Ia bahkan lebih suka mengurung diri di kamarnya"

Alex merasakan sudah cukup untuk basa-basinya begitu Ia melihat di jendela di belakang Jeremy. Ada pasukannya yang mengacunkan jempolnya pertanda sudah berhasil mengepungnya.

Ia mengambil pistol yang Ia sembunyikan di Kaos Kakinya. Lalu mengacungkan pistol tersebut tak jauh dari kepala Jeremy.

"Terima Kasih sudah menjamuku dengan baik, Teman lama" ujar Alex dengan penekanan dikata akhir seakan-akan mengejek Jeremy. Jeremy melotot tak percaya.

"Shin!" teriak Jeremy memanggil pegawainya.

"Dua peluru akan bersarang di otak anda jika anda berteriak, Tuan" bawahan Alex menodongkan pistol di bagian kepala belakang Jeremy.

"Borgol dia. Aku berubah pikiran"

"Laksanakan Tu-"

"Papa! Apa yang terjadi?" Seorang bocah berlari menuruni anak tangga dan tanpa sengaja kakinya tersandung. Membuatnya jatuh hingga ke anak tangga paling bawah.

"Wonwoo! Keparat lepaskan aku!" Jeremy meronta ingin menyelamatkan putranya. Darah segar terlihat di ujung dahinya.

"Bawa dia. Akan ku urus anak itu"

"JIKA KAU MEMBUNUHNYA AKU BERSUMPAH TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU KIM BERENGSEK!"

Alex menghampiri Wonwoo. Ia bisa merasakan deru nafas Wonwoo yang tersenggal.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu anak kecil" Alex menggendong Wonwoo seakan-akan Ia menggendong putranya. Menyelimuti tubuh kecil Wonwoo dengan coatnya dan membiarkan kemeja putihnya terkena darah Wonwoo.

Di luar, Pasukannya benar-benar menghabisi pasukan Jeremy tanpa sisa dan tanpa suara. Aroma anyir darah sangat kental di sana. Genangan darah terlihat dimana-mana dan mungkin ada juga otak yang tercecer karena pasukannya tidak kenal ampun saat menghabisi seseorang. Ia juga melihat kepala pelayan Jeremy tadi tertembak tepat di dahinya. Pengawalnya memasukkan paksa Jeremy ke sebuah Mobil Jeep. Alex berjalan menuju mobilnya dengan seorang supir yang sudah menunggunya. Ia memangku Wonwoo.

"Hubungi Dokter Boo. Suruh Ke Mansion kita"

"Baik, Tuan. Bukankah dia anak pemimpin klan Jeon, Tuan?"

Alex tampak memandangi Wonwoo yang masih tidak sadar.

"Ya.. Kau benar. Aku membutuhkannya untuk menemani Mingyu. Kurasa usia mereka tidak berpaut jauh" Alex memandangi Wonwoo yang masih tidak sadar.

Ayeee TBC or Sudahh?


End file.
